Journey Down the Aisle
by Agent KB
Summary: My version of how "Wedding Bells?" should have ended.


Disclaimer: This story was inspired by the episode "Wedding Bells?". I do not own the characters or anything else. I just like to have fun with them and make my own endings.

Author's Note: I know some of you are waiting for continuation of my story "You're the One that I want". I apologize that it is taking me so long. As many of you can see I love episode fillers or changing them, so this story can be thought of as a way for me to entertain you while you wait for my other story. Also if this is your first time reading a story of mine, I hope you like it and will read my other ones.

Summary: I was watching "Wedding Bells?" and decided that if done my way, Geoffery Wells wouldn't be at that wedding and after Tony and Angela got the bouquet, well that's my story…

(For those of you that aren't avid watchers of nick at nite like I am, this is the episode where Tony and Angela's friends get married and they fantasize about marrying each other. They sat at a table with a Fred and Ginger. Both made fun of Tony being a housekeeper and Angela being the breadwinner. Tony was visibly upset but wouldn't admit it).

"Tony I just want to say I'm really sorry" said Angela as she tried to think of the right words to say.

"I told you Angela, I'm o.k," said Tony, frustrated. The truth was he was greatly offended. He did work hard and took this job seriously. He couldn't believe someone would insult him to his face like that. Then to have Angela defend him. He appreciated it but he didn't need it. He could fight his own fight.

"Well then would you grant me the honor of another dance with the best man I know?" said Angela with a smile. She wanted to take Tony's mind off of what had happened. Well that wasn't the only reason. She wanted to be in his arms again. The arms of the man she loved.

"Are you sure? You're not too embarrassed?" said Tony with those puppy dog brown eyes of his.

"I'm positive," said Angela as she stood up and held her hand out for Tony.

"You'd let me lead wouldn't you?" said Tony. Maybe he couldn't be some huge business success but he was a great leader.

"Tony I trust you. I wouldn't want anyone else to lead me," said Angela but then tried to cover it up. "I mean you're a great dancer and I know you wouldn't step on my feet or anything".

Tony smiled and took her hand. He was greatly flattered by Angela's statement and he understood that it meant more than she said.

"Tony remember when I asked you about if you would get married again? What would the woman be like" asked Angela. She had to admit she was very curious.

"Sam asked me about that earlier." Said Tony. Now that he reflected on it, the person he described was exactly who Angela was.

"So what did you say?" said Angela.

"I said a woman who loved her, intelligent, beautiful, and could accept me" He took a pause as he looked straight into her eyes, "for who I am and what I do."

"Oh" was all Angela could say and she slightly bent her head and smiled. Tony saw the smile and it made a warm feeling well up inside of him.

"How bout you? What would your dream man have to be like?" said Tony.

"Mother asked me about that earlier. I said he would have to be nothing like Michael. Except that he loved my son. He would have to support me in my success and be willing to put his family first." Said Angela.

Then like earlier they danced as close as two people could dance without it being inappropriate to do in front of other people.

Then the song ended and everyone cleared the dance floor and left, getting ready to see the Newlyweds off. Well also like earlier, everyone cleared but Tony and Angela. Mona, although she didn't want to, decided to bring the two back to reality. She waited though till she was the last person in the reception hall besides the lovely couple. She cleared her throat. They kept dancing. She did it louder and they still didn't stop. Then she whistled.

"Mother what are you…?" said Angela as she turned to look at her mother. As she did, she noticed that she, Tony, and her mother were the only people left. She also noticed she hadn't left Tony's embrace completely. "Oh, I guess we should go," said Angela. She wouldn't move yet though till Tony said the word.

"I guess we should," said Tony although he didn't move either.

"I guess I will see the two of you later" said Mona and left the room. Well at least she tried. Albeit not very hard but then again she didn't have the heart to tear them apart.

"Tony, I'm glad I have you. Fred and Ginger were way out of line. You are my best friend and I l…" she hesitated. She really couldn't say it yet. She could admit and she knew it was true but saying it was going to far. "I like you very much the way you are".

Tony looked at her. She was everything he wanted. He was still unsure. He knew that one day some guy could come along and offer her all the things he couldn't. Something told him he had a damn good chance to win over whoever it may be.

"Thank you Angela but I'm the lucky one. You are amazing and you're wonderful with Samantha. I couldn't ask for more in a boss or a best friend." Said Tony as he stared at her. He then experienced that awkward silence that usually fell between them. He moved himself out of their embrace (which they'd still maintained).

"Let's go see the Newlyweds off with everyone before they wonder where we are and then we'll go home." Said Tony.

"O.K." said Angela. Tony extended his hand toward her and she gladly took it.


End file.
